The Snake and the Wolf: Polar Opposites, Equally as Human
by TransYaoiboy666
Summary: Two twins set out with not much of a chance, but they each find their respective ways in the world with the guidance of their fathers. I hope you all enjoy this story.


"Hey! Hey, Iggy" Victor yelled, jumping up and down on his older half's bed in an excited frenzy. Ignatius groaned and sat up, rubbing his blood red eyes slowly; trying to fully wake up before addressing his adrenaline hyped brother.

"Yes, Victor? What is it?" he finally responded, moving his leg slightly up; as to trip his younger brother. This move worked remarkably; as Victor's legs quickly tangled themselves in the bedclothes; dutifully sending him tumbling off of the bed.

"Papa, papa, papa said that we're going to go somewhere with dearest Ciel. Maybe we'll even see that Aberdie fellow." Victor exclaimed, only slightly calmer due to the shock of the fall. Ignatius sighed; exasperated; of course, his brother would be this happy to spend time with 'his dearest' Ciel. And of course, his baby brother would fall madly in love with a human with a contract. And a contract with their papa of all demons it could have been.

"Victor, you know he's a human right?" Ignatius asked seriously, folding his arms over his chest. Victor looked at his brother, thoroughly confused.

"Yes? Why wouldn't I brother dear?" Victor asked in genuine innocents and ignorance.

Ignatius flinched at the nickname and sighed, " No, reason. Why don't you go join him for breakfast while I get dressed?" He sighed wearily and got out of bed. Victor nodded vigorously and ran out of the room. Ignatius sighed once more under his breath, "Such innocent grace, very unbecoming of a demon if you asked me," 'But perfect for Victor' he added as an afterthought.

After dressing in a black shirt, accompanied by a black vest and a pair of pants. He soon moved on to survey the room for his blasted tie; as per the usual morning routine. Sadly Victor had gotten into the habit of hiding all his ties, he has yet to have found his favourite red bow tie. Habitually, Victor would have placed them somewhere his monstrosity of a closet, contrasting from the sheer amount of baby pinks and blues in one faint glance. But he must have realized the habit, for when Ignatius looked not a sliver of black was found. 'Must be under his pillow,' Ignatius instinctively thought, trudging over to his younger brother's rarely used bed. The bed itself was a horrid shade of pink with splashes of white thrown in haphazardly. And low and behold; when he flipped over the gaudy pink pillow he found a black bow tie, crumpled into a sloppy ball. 'The least he could do is fold it back up. Or just leave it in its box and move it.' Ignatius thought; frustrated. He grabbed the sad looking ball and smoothed out the fabric and expertly tied it around his neck. He walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his silver pocket watch, clipping it to his button loop. He quickly checked the time and hissed angrily. 'Must he always make me late? For once I'd actually like to be on time for something.' He sighed and muttered under his breath as he walks downstairs, "Why must you be so childish, Victor."

"Ignatius, there you are," Sounded a voice from just in front of him. Ignatius flinched and looked up to see his father, Sebastian; smiling brilliantly down at him.

"Good Morning, Papa. How are you this morning?" Ignatius asked in a tone reserved only for his parents and occasionally his younger brother. It was a tone that displayed his insecurities to the world, pure, with no protection.

"I am doing splendidly, and how are you, my hatchling? You seem to be on edge this morning." Sebastian replied in a kind yet worried tone.

"I am fine papa, just a little tired. Nothing too serious." Ignatius assured whilst rubbing his shoulder anxiously.

"Alright, but if your bit starts acting up, tell me. I can give you your medicine." Sebastian reminded, patting his eldest son's back.

"Don't worry Papa, I will," Ignatius replied, smiling slightly.

"Iggy! Papa!" The two demons turn in the direction of the shout. About a meter away stood the third demon, wrapped lovingly around the blushing Earl of Phantomhive.

Sebastian chuckled at his youngest son's behaviour and ushered the stricken 'love birds' into the carriage, whilst Ignatius sighed and rolled his eyes at his younger half's naivete. The coach ride to Scotland Yard was pretty uneventful, just discussion of the case. Ignatius had dozed off a few minutes into the ride, thoroughly exhausted from just that morning's events. He was shaken awake upon their arrival at Scotland Yard.

"You will take your medicine when we arrive at the Undertaker's." Sebastian insisted as he helped the young demon out of the carriage and onto solid ground.

Ignatius thanked his father for the help and wobbly followed the other two adolescents, Sebastian following close behind. When they had reached the third floor Sebastian set to work looking through the missing persons' files. Ignatius just stood there for a second, trying to regain his grip on reality before going to help his father sort through the files. When they had gotten all they could they went to leave but were stopped by a familiar face.

"How did you get up here? The sir won't like this." Aberline stated worriedly.

But before anyone else could speak Ignatius cut in, "Mr Aberline, I understand your concern regarding Sir Arthur, but consider it like this; the more people looking for the children and the more resources used the more likely we are to find the missing children." Aberline blinked at the statement, slowly processing it.

"I suppose." Aberline agreed and moved to let the group leave.

"Well well Ignatius, you actually did something useful this time around," Ciel knowingly teased.

Ignatius shot the human a playful glare and replied, "Of course I did. Did you really expect me to let you have all the fun? After all," he paused, "what kind of a brother would I be if I didn't keep my little brother's mate in check?" Victor and Ciel simultaneously blushed at the comment while Sebastian chuckled, proud of his eldest's devious and playful jab. After a momentary silence, the group climbed into the coach and started towards their next destination.

About halfway there Sebastian offered Ignatius his medicine, delicately holding the vile of creamy yellow liquid out towards the boy. Ignatius quickly accepted and downed the vile, gagging at the taste. Victor laughed at his brother's contorted face and dutifully received a glare from said individual. Upon their arrival, Ignatius reluctantly left the carriage and followed Ciel and Victor into the shop.

"Well well, if it isn't the young Earl and the lovely Michalis twins. Where is that butler of yours? 'Ave the day off?" The cackly voice the Undertaker said, slowly emerging from his wall coffin.

"No, Papa's just running an errand, you needn't worry. In any case, do you have information on these missing children?" Ignatius said in a no-nonsense voice.

The Undertaker chuckled, "Well, I would tell you what I know if you provided me with a certain something..." he prompted.

"Okay, which will it be today? Door number one or two?" Victor said in a cheery voice, (not so) subtly leaning on Ciel's shoulder.

The Undertaker's eyes glinted deviously. "Actually, I'd like to take the queen's guard dog out for a little spin." He giggled suggestively, making Victor's eyes harden as he wrapped a possessive arm around his mate's shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Ciel blushed furiously at the action while Ignatius was surprised by the possessive instinct displayed by his younger half. "Victor you're being ridiculous. I just have to make him laugh, nothing as ridiculous as what you are insinuating." Ciel murmured irately, "Now both of you out while I take care of this. And no intervention." Ciel continued, looking pointedly at Victor.

Ignatius sighed as he dragged his brother out of the shop. And that is how Ignatius found himself playing babysitter to a lovesick puppy by the name of Victor. By the time their father had come back, the sun had set and there was still no peep from within the shop.

"Papa! What took you so long?" Victor whined, still feeling betrayed by his mate.

"I had to go down to see your Dad and sister. Lilith started showing symptoms of Demonic Influenza. I would have stayed longer but your Dad and Grandfather insisted they had the situation under control. Ignatius, why isn't your brother with Ciel?" Sebastian replied, placing his hand on Victor's head.

"Well, Ciel insisted that he could do this alone. Although he has been in there for more than a few hours. Even I am starting to get worried." Ignatius explained as he walked towards the door. Just as he was about to open the door an eruption of laughter shook through the air, the sheer intensity causing the shop sigh to comically fall from its hinges and crash to the ground. As Ignatius slowly opened the rest of the way; still shocked from the sudden explosive laughter; Victor bounded through the door, heading straight for Ciel. The young Earl was exhausted, sweating, panting, and his clothes were in total disarray.

"Ah, meus amare! What happened?! Are you okay?!" Victor shouted, immediately fixing his mates distressed clothing and tieing his bowtie again gingerly.

"My my, Earl. You really are a dog. Even to little Victor." Ignatius chuckled, quickly ducking behind his father when Victor lunged at him, fangs bared. Surprisingly, Ciel held him back, muttering presumably soothing words into Victor's ear.

After a few minutes of only the sound of Ciel calming Victor, the tension was broken by the Undertaker chuckling softly. All in the group turned to look at the chuckling man as he spoke, "None of these poor unfortunate souls were any of my clients." He said holding the stack of papers for further emphasis.

"That can only mean that the children are alive. Because none were brought in. This means we need to go to the source of the suspicions; Noah's Arch Circus." Ciel said pensively.

"Indeed." Ignatius agreed, nodding his head slightly.

"I suppose we have our destination then," Sebastian said smoothly, gesturing towards the door.

"Let's go to the circus!" Victor shouted excitedly.

"Yes," Ciel agreed, gripping Victor's hand as they exited the shop, "let's."


End file.
